Google Translate
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: I have no description other than, if you like the YouTuber 'Translator Fails', you may like this.
1. Weekend Whip

**Hey y'alls! I was watching the YouTuber 'Translator Fails' and thought it'd be funny to do it with Ninjago songs…and I wasn't wrong. Then I thought it'd be a good idea to share this with you guys. If you don't know 'Translator Fails', she's a YouTuber who puts songs into many layers of Google Translate, turns it back into English and sings it. So this isn't my original idea…it was mine to do it with Ninjago songs.**

 **Here's how it works, I'll put the original lyrics 1** **st** **and then what I have created afterwards. (I own nothing. Song are from Ninjago and the translations are dane by Google) Hope you enjoy!**

Original:

[Intro]

Ninjago!

Go!

[Verse 1]

Its's time for training and we're getting started

It's on you know

And we wanna see you whip and shout it

"We rock - you roll!"

[Hook]

They say

Go slow

And everything just stands so still

We say

Go go

We're ready for the fight we know the drill

[Verse 2]

Monday morning and we feel defeated

Seems so long ago

Tuesday's coming and we just keep on beating

Till we're in our zone

[Hook]

They say

Go slow

And everything just stands so still

We say

Go go

You're gonna see us rip into it...

[Chorus]

Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin

And then we'll jump back, do it again

Ninja-go!

Ninja-go!

Come on

Come on

We're gonna do it again

We just jump back, kick back, whip around and spin

And then we jump back, do it again

Ninja-go!

Ninja-go!

Come on, come on

And do the weekend whip!

(Ninjago!)

[Verse 3]

Wednesday morning and we soon discover

We've gotta push our game

We slept on Thursday just to get it over

The whip's a day away!

[Hook]

They say

Go slow

And everything just stands so still

We say

Go go

You're gonna see us rip into it...

[Chorus]

Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin

And then we jump back, do it again

Ninja-go!

Ninja-go!

Come on

Come on

We're gonna do it again

We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin

And then we'll jump back, do it again

Ninja-go!

Ninja-go!

Come on

Come on

And do the weekend whip!

[Instrumental Break]

[Hook]

THEY SAY

NO NO!

But we don't wanna sit around no more

WE SAY

GO GO!

You're gonna see us rip into it...

[Chorus]

Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin

And then we'll jump back do it again...

And the we'll jump back do it again!

Ninja-go!

Ninja-go!

Come on

Come on

We're gonna do it again

We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin

And then we'll jump back do it again

Ninja-go!

Ninja-go!

Come on

Come on

And do the weekend whip (weekend whip)

Ninja-go!

Ninja-go!

Come on

Come on

Come on

And do the weekend whip!

[Outro]

Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!

Messed Up:

Ninjago!

Come here!

It's a great time to start and get started.

Believe yourself

And we want to see spies and gossip.

"Rock"

they say

looks

And all that is good with her.

to him

at the beginning

We are ready to play, we can see the project.

We are so sorry at dawn.

It looks like long

On Tuesday we can continue the fight and we will continue.

We will move to this place.

they say

looks

And all that is good with her.

to him

at the beginning

We can always stand ...

Fly, jump, turn and turn

So, go home and go home again.

Ninja!

Ninja!

only one

only one

Come on again

We build, block, move and around

So go back home.

Ninja!

Ninja!

Come on

Use this weekend!

(Ninjago)

The next morning and closer to us.

We have to fight our game.

We can guide you five miles.

Water is the day!

they say

looks

And all that is good with her.

to him

at the beginning

We can always stand ...

Fly, jump, turn and turn

So go back home.

Ninja!

Ninja!

only one

only one

Come on again

We have to go back, we go back and forth.

So, go home and go home again.

Ninja!

Ninja!

only one

only one

Use this weekend!

they say

no

But we do not want to revive it.

to him

power

We can always stand ...

Fly, jump, turn and turn

To jump and start again ...

And again, we will be back!

Ninja!

Ninja!

only one

only one

Come on again

We have to go back, we go back and forth.

So, go home and go home again.

Ninja!

Ninja!

only one

only one

And in the net (end of the sentence)

Ninja!

Ninja!

only one

only one

only one

Use this weekend!

Search, Search, Search and Search!

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed! If you want more let me know in the reviews and if so, what song would y'alls like next. The only limitation is that it can only be from Ninjago. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. After the Blackout

**Today, it's 'After the Blackout", requested by and skylor chan. Enjoy!**

Original:

After the blackout there was darkness in the streets

The only light for miles and miles shined artificially

It looks like tech this time

No way to mask the lack of spine

Don't mess with Ninjago cuz we'll get you every time!

Hey! Then the lights came on

Brighter than ever before

Can you see them shine?

Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

Won't let them fade

This city's meant for much more!

Gonna hear us shout

Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

STOP GO

NINJA, GO

LIGHT UP

NINJA, GO

After the blackout I could finally see

I knew the day would come when I would defend my home city

It looks like now's the time

That we should stand up for the fight

This blackouts over and I'm ready for the light!

Hey! Then the lights came on

Brighter than ever before

Can you see them shine?

Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

Won't let them fade

This city's meant for much more!

Gonna hear us shout

Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

STOP GO

NINJA, GO

LIGHT UP

NINJA, GO!

(Ninja, ninja)

After the blackout

After the blackout

After the blackout

After the blackout

I'm ready for the light!

Hey! Then the lights came on

Brighter than ever before

Can you see them shine?

Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

Won't let them fade

This city's meant for much more!

Gonna hear us shout

Go ninja! Go go Ninja!

STOP GO

NINJA, GO

LIGHT UP

NINJA, GO!

Messed Up:

The dark, dark roads.

Lightning, and gloves on, received only created creatures.

It looks like the price of this technology

It is not capable of receiving this earth.

That will always find yourself in the Ninjago game

Hello there! He said the light

Lighter than ever

Can you see them glorious?

Get Ninjaan! Get Ninjaan!

do not want

This is a bigger town!

they hear

Get Ninjaan! Get Ninjaan!

WITH ENTERPRISES

Ninja: Go

ASSOCIATION

Ninja: Go

He saw fall last year

I know today I keep at home.

When it comes to the noble right

We protect this game is.

Eklips light ready

Hello there! He said the light

Lighter than ever

Can you see them glorious?

Get Ninjaan! Get Ninjaan!

do not want

This is a bigger town!

they hear

Get Ninjaan! Get Ninjaan!

WITH ENTERPRISES

Ninja: Go

ASSOCIATION

NINJA, GO!

(Ninja, Ninja)

after the break

after the break

after the break

after the break

I'm not ready to light!

Hello there! He said the light

Lighter than ever

Can you see them glorious?

Get Ninjaan! Get Ninjaan!

do not want

This is a bigger town!

they hear

Get Ninjaan! Get Ninjaan!

WITH ENTERPRISES

Ninja: Go

ASSOCIATION

NINJA, GO!

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed! This one is weirder than the 1** **st** **. Let me know what ya think and which song y'alls want me to translate next. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	3. 21st Century Ninja

**Today, it's '21** **st** **Centry Ninja', requested by and RandomDragon2.0. Enjoy!**

Original:

There's a spy in the alliance

No you won't see em coming, but they're coming for you

We must rebuild with our resilience

No you won't see us running, 'cuz we're coming with skill

Fire, lightning, earth, ice

I have come to win tonight

Cuz I'm a 21st Century Ninja (ninja!)

I'm a 21st Century (whoah, yeah!)

I got the power and I'll speed right through ya

Cuz I'm living in the 21st century

21st Century Ninja, I'm a 21st Century (whoah, yeah!)

I got the elemental power for the future

But I'm stuck in the 21st century

Some may try to separate us

but they won't get inside, 'cuz we share one mind

There's no time to look behind us

Or we'll end up with our backs against the wall

Fire, lightning, earth, ice

I have come to win tonight

Cuz I'm a 21st Century Ninja (ninja!)

I'm a 21st Century (whoah, yeah!)

I got the power and I'll speed right through ya

Cuz I'm living in the 21st century

21st Century Ninja, I'm a 21st Century (whoah, yeah!)

I've got the elemental power for the future

But I'm stuck in the 21st century

Messed Up:

They are spies in the union.

No, I do not want them to come, but they will come to you.

We must rebuild our faith.

No, do not want to see the rhythm because we present

Fire, jet, land, ice.

He came to win tonight.

As I have 21 Ninja (Ninja!)

I am the 21st century (yes, yes!)

I'm strong and I'll allot.

Just as I live in the 21st century?

Ninja 21st century, I am the 21st century (wow, yes!)

I have a fundamental driving force for the future.

But I'm caught in the 21st century.

Some of us are trying to separate us

But no, because we share the spirit

There is no time to look back.

Or we'll die on the wall behind us.

Fire, jet, land, ice.

He came to win tonight.

As I have 21 Ninja (Ninja!)

I am the 21st century (yes, yes!)

I'm strong and I'll allot.

Just as I live in the 21st century?

Ninja 21st century, I am the 21st century (wow, yes!)

I have a fundamental driving force for the future.

But I'm caught in the 21st century.

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed. It took me a bit to get this out because school has been really screwing me over so to make up for it, I'm going to be posting the next on the same time as this one. Hope to see you there and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	4. I found My Place

**This time it's 'I found My Place' from the Ninjago movie, requested by Fxreflies. Enjoy!**

Original:

Hoo!

Ha!

It Feels So Right

I'm Where I Belong

Cuz' I Found My Place

I Found My Place

(Hi-Ya!)

What A Ride

I Knew I Was Strong

Now I Found My Place

I Found My Place

With Master Wu

Got A Style Like Bruce

Teachin' Everybody How To Do Kung Fu

And I Never Knew I Had This Power Inside (Yeah)

With Our Main Man Lloyd

(That's Me) Double L-O-Y-D

My Dad Is Bad But Yah We Still Family

And They Say That Family Keeps You Safe From Harm

But To Gain A Dad I Had To Lose An Arm (Arr)

Yeah,But Just Because Your Different

Doesn't Mean That You'll Never Make It Difference (Oh)

As Long As Your With Your Good Friends

You Can Save The World!

Cuz' We Got The Power That We Never Knew We Had

Hoo!

Ha!

It Feels So Right

I'm Where I Belong

Cuz' I Found My Place

I Found My Place

(Hi-Ya!)

What A Ride

I Knew I Was Strong

Now I Found My Place

I Found My Place

Well Your Dealing With A Master

My Fists Are Faster

I Use Kung Fu To Avoid Disaster

There's Nothing You Can Do That's Gon' Block My Punch

I'mma Finish This Fight By Lunch

With Our Main Man Lloyd

(That's Me) The City Destroyed?

NO! I See A Shark And It's Niiiiiinja Go!

Punch,Kick

Gimme Nunchucks Quick

Just Me And My Clique And Our Mechs Look Sick

Okay ,Okay ,Okay

It Took A Little Time To Forgive You Dad,Well Okay

Okay ,Okay ,Okay

You Know We Owe It All To A Giant Cat

Wait What?

Lloyd, The Legend Of The Ninja Lives Well It's Just Too Bad That His Dad Is Garmadon, He Is Evil But He Loves His Kids Yah He's So Savage

Cole, Cole Got A Little Bit Of Sarcasm In Him But He Keep The Record Spinning. (fkrrr, fkrrr)

Nya, Nya Keeping Everybody Else In Check And She Does It With A Water Strider Mech

Koko, Big Shouts To The Mama That Can Make It On Her Own With A Legendary Son At Home

Jay, Jay's Got His Head Up In The Clouds While He's Flying Up Through The Sky

Kai, Well The Guys Got a Lotta Energy And He's Burning Up His Enemies Fire Mech

Zane, Insane He's Bringing The Pain Ya There's An Ice On His Veins

And Master Wu, We Love That Dude Come On!

Punch Right

Kick To The Side

Well Lemme See You Do The Ninja Side

Drop The Boom

Dance Of Doom

Now We Lightin' Up The Whole Room

Punch Right

Kick To The Side

Well Lemme See You Do The Ninja Side

Crouching Tiger

Hidden Dragon

We The Best And You Know We Ain't Braggin!

It Feel So Right

I'm Where I Belong

Cuz' I Found My Place

I Found My Place

(Hi-Ya!)

What A Ride

I Knew I Was Strong

Now I Found My Place

I Found My Place

With Lord Garmadon

Now I Fit In

I'm Comfortable In My Skin

I'm Throwing Caution To The Wind

To The Wind Yeahh

It Feels So Right

I'm Where I Belong

'Cuz I Found My Place

I Found My Place

(Hi-Ya!)

Messed Up:

right

Say!

They feel good

I need my chance

I have my chance

This is available

(Ah now!)

Stop traveling

I knew he was weak.

Now I have a chance

This is available

NaWu Champion

He did not apply to PRA,

Someone chooses to teach Kung Fu,

I did not know I had internal power (yes)

From the city of our lady

(1 hour) twice 50 and 500

In my bad house inside

They say they will betray us.

But I had to win his father, I would like to hold his hand (not known)

Yes, but nothing.

This does not mean that you can not make a difference (d)

When are you coming with friends?

I am Can you save the world?

We do not have control over what we know

right

Say!

They feel good

I need my chance

I have my chance

This is available

(Ah now!)

Stop traveling

I knew he was weak.

Now I have a chance

This is available

Yes, your relationship with your teacher

My weapons are fast to me.

It can not be fun if Kung Fu was a problem

Punch locked, you can not do anything.

Lunch at the end of competition

From the city of our lady

(I) and the damaged city?

You! Video you come to Pristæ Go!

Dial

Do it for nunchucks

I run the forest and I think it's right.

Ok same

You have gone some time, Daddy, fine.

Ok same

You know everything in the city

Waiting for time?

He should live in Roman history and dog history, where cool and loving Father Garmadon, the poor and their children; he is a wild beast.

Cole, Cole visits some, but she keeps track of it. (Fkrrr, fkrrr)

Stories about fighting with the new Mech are alive

Tomorrow the prosecution charges his mother who was alone in her children

Number: Jay in the clouds also covers the sky

Ka Ka you have many girls in their teens and their fat.

Avoid such actions. No snow is blocked in blood, no.

You want to be a friendly teacher!

continuous

string

Well, let's see if you are doing a ninja page

hand

Maria Maria's History

And then all creatures were changed

continuous

string

Well, let's see if you are doing a ninja page

tiger bunches

secret secrets

We know how much to consider!

They feel good

I need my chance

I have my chance

This is available

(Ah now!)

Stop traveling

I knew he was weak.

Now I have a chance

This is available

In Garmadoni

right now

I'm right

Be soul

Then the soul;

They feel good

I need my chance

I have a chance

This is available

(Ah now!)

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed! These are only getting weirder am I right? Please keep the suggestions coming and I'll see ya in the next chapter. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	5. Full Digital

**Sorry for the wait. School is only getting harder. I'm once again gonna post 2 because 1, y'alls have been waiting and 2, I'm gonna be real busy over the next 2 weeks. Next week I'm off to Sydney for a summer camp (Mon – Thurs) and week after that I'm off on a school camp (Mon – Thurs). I thank you for your patience.**

 **To day we have 'Full Digital' suggested by 'skylor chan'. Enjoy.**

Original:

Going Full! OH!

Digital! Woah!

[Verse 1]

Danger's lurking in the depths of Ninjago

Where it stops no one knows

Into the system we must travel unbeknownst

Strike the source where it glows

The future calling in a world we've never known

The Digiverse is gonna learn just how we roll

[Chorus]

We're going Full Digital

New Ninjago City is home

By going Full Digital

[Verse 2]

It's getting tricky, there's a thousand ways to go

Where they lead, we don't know

Tine is ticking, we must practice mind control

Hold our thoughts 'til they grow

The system is calling us to save it from its own

We give it all for Ninjago, we know, we know

[Chorus]

We're going Full Digital

New Ninjago City is home

By going Full Digital

[Bridge]

AY-YA-EE-YA-AY-YA-EE-YA-OH, NINJAGO!

AY-YA-EE-YA-AY-YA-EE-YA-OH, NINJAGO!

They say stop and we say go

Keep us in line and under control

We're gonna rise, Yeah, We're gonna grow

Keep hope alive in Ninjago Let's go

They say stop and we say go

Keep us in line and under control

We're gonna rise, Yeah, We're gonna grow

Keep hope alive in Ninjago Let's go

[Chorus]

We're going Full Digital

New Ninjago City is home

By going Full Digital

Messed Up:

For the full! Oh!

Digital! Woah

Hides the depth of Ninjago

Where it stops, sticks by anyone.

In our system the way it is without knowledge.

The fountain, Touch, who comes out of the light.

Fame came into the world, you do not know.

To learn to shoot Digiver

We have Digital

New Ninjago's home

Go Digital

There is filthy, there are a thousand ways,

We do not know where to go.

The sign of the mark, the work to exercise the power in the mind.

We, and keep our thoughts, as long as them, as far as

That is the reason we keep calling you

Ninjago thanks to everyone we know we know.

We have Digital

New Ninjago's home

Go Digital

-PROH ee-yy-Ya Ya-Ya-Ya-ee-o Ninjago !

-PROH ee-yy-Ya Ya-Ya-Ya-ee-o Ninjago !

It is reported, and do not go.

Guard us and control online

I came to go.

Ninjago wait. I came

It is reported, and do not go.

Guard us and control online

I came to go.

Ninjago wait. I came

We have Digital

New Ninjago's home

Go Digital

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed. In my opinion, this one is underwhelming compared to the others but it's still funny. See y'alls in the next chapter. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	6. Enter the Tournament

**This time we have 'Enter the Tournament' again suggested by 'skylor chan'. Enjoy!**

Original:

Master Chen：(spoken) Welcome to my favorite event,

The tournament of elements continues

Oh and last and hopefully not least

Clouse：(spoken) No eating the merchandise

NINJA GO!

There's somethin' formin' in the deep

It's attractin' all the ninja

A tournament on the surface but beneath

Somethin' more

I can't help it there's a feelin' comin' over me

This place is bound to getcha

Sensei Garmadon has picked up curiosity

And opened up our eyes

Sometimes the pupil tends to see only what's inside the mind

Ninja, ninja, ninja go!

Go, go ninja go!

Don't let 'em getcha ninja go!

Hey! Hey!

Don't let 'em take what makes you whole

Wrap around the Chen that folds

The tournament of elements is just a show!

As we move along the tension creeps

These things so unfamiliar

Stand strong, an alliance, no retreat

Somethin's wrong

All of a sudden it's that of all tacticall

Find more lyrics at ※

Like the death is stacked against us

Somethin' tells me there's a whooping still amongnst the fold

In the inside part

The best way to defeat your enemy is to turn them into your friend!

Ninja, ninja, ninja go!

Go, go ninja go!

Don't let 'em getcha ninja go!

Hey! Hey!

Don't let 'em take what makes you whole

Wrap around the Chen that folds

The tournament of elements is just a show!

Master Chen: (spoken) Fun time!

Would the following masters please make their way to their assigned arena?

Speed, Gravity, Smoke, Fire!

The best way to defeat your enemy is to enter the tournament

Ninja, ninja, ninja go!

Go, go ninja go!

Don't let 'em getcha ninja go!

Hey! Hey!

Don't let 'em take what makes you whole

Wrap around the Chen that folds

The tournament of elements is just a show!

Messed Up:

Maestro Chen: (says) Welcome to my proposed event

The competition works are in progress.

And finally, and I hope everything will be more important.

Kit: (Say) You miss objects

Go ahead!

Is there any kind of depth?

He invited all the ninja.

Rivalry in the face, but down.

They are different

I can not help this feeling.

This area is dedicated to surrender

Sensei Garmadona is curiosity.

And open our eyes.

Sometimes a student has a tendency to see what he thinks

Ninja, ninja, ninja go!

Come, continue my journey!

Do not let go, ninja!

Hi! Hi!

Do not let them take what you do.

Find Chik vik

The race is just a show!

As advances progressed, joy spread.

These things are not known

Do not cooperate, do not come back.

Something's wrong

Increased manners.

Get more emails

I am How death is doomed to death?

Something tells me that there is still a hub in the group

from the inside

The best way to get an enemy is to create a friend!

Ninja, ninja, ninja go!

Come, continue my journey!

Do not let go, ninja!

Hi! Hi!

Do not let them take what you do.

Find Chik vik

The race is just a show!

Mr. Chen: (He says) Have fun!

Can you send the following teacher to the selected area?

But smell, smoke, fire!

The best way to defeat opponents is to participate in the race.

Ninja, ninja, ninja go!

Come, continue my journey!

Do not let go, ninja!

Hi! Hi!

Do not let them take what you do.

Find Chik vik

The race is just a show!

 **…Um…ok. This is the weirdest one yet. Hope y'alls enjoyed. That's all the suggestions I have so if you wish for this to continue, please leave a suggestion of what song to mess up-I mean…translate. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	7. Back to Ninjago

**Hey y'alls! Sorry it's been a while, as said last chapter, I ran out of suggestions and I've been busy. Today we have 'Back to Ninjago' suggested by 'NinjagoGeek4EVER'. Hope y'alls enjoy!**

Original:

Spinnin' like never before, we're headed straight to the core

True ninja gotta believe, we never fall to our knees

But somethings feelin' so wrong, one of the ninja is gone

Though there's been nothin from Zane,

It's like we're speaking to him, still we find a way

No matter what we won't forget our Brother

We're headed back to Ninjago

We're takin' off for Ninjago

We do it all for Ninjago

Cause you know we're goin' home

Let's go!

(Ninjago)

It's time to settle the score, looks like they're coming for more

We gotta roll up our sleeves, to get the answers we need

The will to win it is strong, but Master Chen is no pawn

And at the end of the game only one ninja can remain

to light the way

No matter what we won't forget what matters

We're headed back to Ninjago

We're takin' off for Ninjago

We do it all for Ninjago

Cause you know we're goin' home

Straight home

We're headed back to Ninjago

We're takin' off for Ninjago

We do it all for Ninjago

Cause you know we're goin' home

We're headed back to Ninjago

We're takin' off for Ninjago

We do it all for Ninjago

Cause you know we're goin' home

Straight home

Messed Up:

To think more than the first, we are in the heart

The real ninja must believe that we will never fail.

But some people are bad, one of the nine is gone

Although not in the way,

As you speak, we always stay home.

It doesn't matter what the daughter left.

We returned to Ninjago again

We don't become Ninjago

We do everything in Ninjago.

Because he knows that we will continue

Come on!

(Ninjago)

The ones to correct for the school are like one

We need to describe our hands and find the answers we need.

The lack of water, and it brings, but can not be a farmer.

At the end of the game is just one ninja.

means that

What we all forget.

We returned to Ninjago again

We don't become Ninjago

We do everything in Ninjago.

Because he knows that we will continue

Directly at home

We returned to Ninjago again

We don't become Ninjago

We do everything in Ninjago.

Because he knows that we will continue

We returned to Ninjago again

We don't become Ninjago

We do everything in Ninjago.

Because he knows that we will continue

Directly at home

 **Ummm…ok. Hope y'alls enjoyed! Please send in more suggestions on Ninjago songs that you want to see get the translator treatment because once again, the suggestion box has been emptied. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
